


Baking Fun Times|(Tweek Tweak x Craig Tucker) (Fluff)

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: Baking, Brownies at 3am, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Tired tired fluff, Why is it 3am? Because that's when I wrote this!, creek - Freeform, gay fluff, hahahahahHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Craig makes brownies at 3 am for no reason, and Tweek decides to help the bastard.





	Baking Fun Times|(Tweek Tweak x Craig Tucker) (Fluff)

“...Craig…” grumbled a just woken up Tweek

“Mmhm?”

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning...what the hell are doing?”

Tweek had invited Craig over for a sleepover, where they mostly played with their guinea pig, Stripe, watched red racer, and enjoyed each other's company before eventually dozing off. 

However, Tweek had woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling and clanging in the kitchen downstairs. Naturally, he started to panic, thinking it was robbers, or assassins.

He mentally prepared himself to go downstairs to see what was making all that racket, armed with nothing but his blanket and his two fists. Though a bit rusty, he did know boxing after all. He descended the stairs only to find his boyfriend, in his Nasa T-shirt and pajama bottoms, with his signature blue hat, fucking around in the kitchen, making a mess, wasting ingredients, and had a smear of cocoa powder on his face. 

The blonde wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or pissed. 

“Making Brownies.” Craig Answered.

“Why…?” Tweek said in a raspy low tone that almost resembled a growl.

Craig shrugged, mixing a bowl of cocoa powder and flour.

“Do you even know how to make brownies?”

“Nope.” Craig glanced over in his direction, “Do you?”

Tweek groaned, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. This was going to be a long night. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Craig smirked, a distinct cockiness in his tone. 

“I think we have a recipe somewhere around here,” Tweek ignored him, looking in the pantry for a cookbook, “You’re lucky my parents own a cafe. Ah,”

Grabbing a book, he flipped to a page that had the recipe he was looking for.

“Here we go, so we’re gonna need…” He started listing off the ingredients, which Craig started retrieving, and they started their baking process.

“So you’re gonna mix those all together and….what are you looking at?”

Craig smiled like an idiot at Tweek. He chuckled softly, and leaned forward, kissing under his eyes.

“The bags under your eyes are soooo cute.” He cooed.

Tweek rolled his eyes, the sleep deprivation was definitely getting to him. Still though, he couldn’t deny he loved Craig’s praise. Though, he prefered it when he was fully rested, and not the middle of the fucking night.

He pushed Craig away, but not far enough to complete separate the two. “I’m still mad at you.”

Craig nuzzled into Tweek’s collarbone, humming. “You  _ suuuuure _ ?” 

Tweek made a low grunt of frustration. How was he supposed to be mad when he was being so damn adorable? Craig was probably thinking that. Even when he was sleep deprived, he was a sly bastard. 

“Mm” Tweek shrugged him off, “Come on, the sooner we get these brownies done, the sooner we can go back to sleep.”

“Right. So is it ready to go into the oven?”

“...Those are the dry ingredients, Craig.”

“I knew that.”

Eventually the boys had their batter prepared and ready to enter the pan.

“Anything else we need?”

Tweek scanned the recipe, “It suggests one cup of coffee.”

Craig made a face, “Who puts coffee in sweets?”  
“Adds a kick I guess.”  
Craig didn’t say anything for a bit, nor did he move, which puzzled Tweek.

“Do your parents still, you know, lace their coffee with-”

“No. They haven’t for a long time.” 

Tweek remembered the days where he used to drink coffee like water, and not even because he liked it. He didn’t know why, he was just addicted.

When he found out what his parents had been doing he’d been so angry-no,  _ furrious _ . It was so bad, he couldn’t stand living their for a while, and stayed went to go stay with Craig for a time. Eventually, Tweek and his parents met up again, and talked things out, and he had convinced them to stop lacing their coffee with meth.

“What assholes.”

“Don’t call my parents assholes.”

“But they-”

“I know what they did.” Tweek wasn’t sure he could ever fully forgive his parents for what they did. Lying to him, and telling him he was just a spaz when in reality it was their fault he was so on edge. But over time, anger fades. It was cruel and scummy, but they’d seen what they’d done wrong and changed it, which is more than some people would do. Tweek still had some of his old habits, paranoia, and twitching from time to time, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“We took some conucling. It’s been a long time, things have gotten better. Not perfect, but better.”

Craig grimaced, “I still don’t forgive them.”

“Neither do I. Not completely.” Tweek looked from the counter to the noirette boy he had grown to love. He wasn’t perfect, neither was he, but, God, did they love each other. More than anyone could ever know.

He strode over and kissed his tired Craig, which the other boy returned. It wasn’t passionate or intense, but instead just comforting and warm.

“I’m so lucky to have you…” Tweek didn’t care if it was cliche, he was exhausted and it was true.

“You’re lucky?” Craig laughed, tiredly. “Do you even know how much you mean to me?”

“Mmm, how much?” Tweek smiled against his lips.

“So much...so goddamn much….” Tweek could tell the noirette was about to pass out any minute, so he decided to get back to the brownies while they were still conscious.

“Whelp,” Tweek said, pulling and away for his partner’s embrace, causing Craig to whine, “Shall we pop these puppies in?”

He gestured to the batter, and craig nodded, a tired, but nonetheless happy smile on his face.

They put in the brownies, and, by some miracle, managed to stay awake for 15 minutes until they were done, making tired loopy chit chat that was sure to be hilarious once they were well rested.

When the brownies were out, Craig didn’t even think twice before cutting himself a piece.

“Craig, wait it needs time to-”

“ _ Aah! _ Tweek it’s hooooot.” the noirette mewled.

Tweek sighed, “I’ll get the milk.”

The brownies were pretty good. Hot and by no means cool enough to eat, but good.

Tweek grabbed his blanket off the counter, and was just about to head upstairs before Craig grabbed him by the hip and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you, too.” 

The boys stood there, too tired to move.

“Upstairs…” Craig managed to get out.

“Fuck, upstairs.” Tweeks legs buckled under him. Craig tried to catch him, but ended up on the floor with him. Worn-out, and honestly out of shit’s to give at this point, the boys wrapped the blanket around themselves and dozed off.

“Night, honey.”

“Night, love.”

  
  


**Epilogue** :

Tweek woke up to the sound of a women laughing. His own mother, in fact. To his surprise, he was not in his bed, but instead on the kitchen floor. Even more surprising, he was nose to nose with craig.

Craig groaned, and cracked open an eye to look at the blonde’s shocked expression and tomato face. 

“Morning.” he greeted, unfazed. 

Tweek sat bolt upright, scooching away from the male.

“You kiddos must have had fun.” His mother teased.

Tweek sprung to his feet, “No! No, we- It wasn’t anything like-ngh!”

“Calm down, calm down, I was just poking fun.” She gestured to the brownies, “You two make those?”

“Y-yeah…” 

“Pretty late I assume? Since you couldn’t be bothered to walk upstairs.” She chuckled sipping her coffee, “You two were so cute, cuddled up to each other.” 

As if Tweek thought his face couldn’t get hotter.

“Breakfast is ready when you two are hungry.”

“Y-you didn’t take pictures, did you?” Tweek shouted afterwards as she left.

“You know me!”

Tweek groaned. That was gonna bite him in the ass later.

He glanced at his boyfriend, who was standing up, munching on a brownie.

“Turned out good.” He muttered, mouth full of the baked good.

Tweek stared at him with a blank expression  for a couple seconds before leaving the kitchen. 

“I hate you.” he said as he left.

“No you don’t.” He called after.

“No more cuddles for a week.”

“Whaaaaaat?!” he whined, following after.

“Noooooo, come on, weak duuuuude.”

“Nope.”

“You can’t mean iiiit,”

“Try me, Tucker.

“I loooove you.”

“I love you, too. And I hope you enjoyed snuggling last night, because it’s the last you’ll get for seven days.”

While Craig complained, Tweek went to go grab breakfast.

He was mad, but looking at his whining boyfriend, Tweek wasn’t sure if he could go through with his cuddles ban.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! Hey, What! Me? Posting again? Yeah! Sorry it's been so long, I've been in a slump and my productivity levels have been slow, but hopefully I can get back in the writing spirit soon! Anyway, I remembered I wrote this at 3 am and when I couldn't sleep, and I polished it up a bit. Yeah, let's just say, if you read the first draft, it be kind of easy to tell it was written by an obviously sleep deprived nerd. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day my dear readers!


End file.
